Operation Paperclip (Earth-616)
Origin In 1945, Dr. Klaus Kruptmann was one of the scientist recruited. He began working in secret projects for the US although he still retained his former Nazi loyalties. He longed to restore the glory of the Third Reich, and contributed with Nazi-backed South American crime unions. Dr. Wernher von Braun was an aerospace engineer and space architect credited with inventing the V-2 rocket for Nazi Germany and the Saturn V for the United States. Marvel Boy (Bob Grayson) attempted to talk to Dr. von Braun about rocketry but was blocked by his superiors. ICON In the 1950's ICON was formed an organization formed by Undersecretary Geoffrey Sydenham and Senator Sanford to recruit former Nazis and use them against the communists. The team came into conflict with that era's Avengers, after unsuccessfully attempting to assassinate their ranks. When the conspiracy was discovered the organization was disbanded, but none of the members were imprisoned because the American government didn't want to admit that the group had any connection to them. 1980's In 1989, Dr. Kruptmann was working in a "chronal displacement" project for the federal government, under the orders of former Allied officer Nick Fury. Fury appreciated and trusted Kruptmann because he was one of the few living people he knew who remembered the war. The scientist in the next lab was Dr. Jack Cooper, who was working on the Cavalier Infantry Support System, a hulking tank-like robot. Kruptmann noticed that the 1989 unit of the Blautot Commandos would appear near San Diego. Kruptmann greets the commandos and offered his home as HQ. He also provided them with access to the secret facility in Albuquerque he was working in with a microscanner, and information about the Cavalier project. Kruptmann did not know that Fury had called some super-heroes to test the Cavalier. The Blautot Commandos tried to get hold of the robot but were defeated by the heroes. Although the Commandos were trained for questioning and did not reveal Kruptmann's name, Kruptmann was nevertheless discovered because of the missing microscanner. He panicked and tried to attack the heroes with an experimental laser rifle, but was defeated and captured. Base security guards took him to jail. Modern Era Another member was Agent Axis who was confronted by Thin Man and Captain America, who had teamed up to bring him to justice for the crimes he committed in World War II. Going by the name Schmidt, the two heroes tracked him to Queens where, after opening the door, he was immediately fired upon by the Thin Man, but dodged the bullet. He then revealed to the two heroes that the CIA knew he was there, and knew everything he had done, yet they had chosen not to arrest him. Infuriated, Thin Man leaped for the elderly man, with Captain America trying to prevent the Thin Man from killing him. After a quick struggle, Thin Man got behind Captain America and wrapped himself around Axis, then squeezed, breaking his back and killing him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:American Organizations Category:Historical Organizations